Rise of The Assassin: Cyrus's First Kill
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: The daughter of a respected leader fighting against Malefor's army wished she had a new life. One with friends, fun, and love. While hiding from her life, she encounters a mysteriouse black dragon...


**MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I just LOVE (eww…) this story!!!…oh, right…this isn't Cyrus talking, it's Cyro…ya' know…Cyrus's "alternate Personality" from "Saviour of Shadows?"…fine, screw you then. Anyway, I found this deep in Cyrus's story files! I bet he doesn't want me to share this with anyone though…which makes me want to do it more! MUAHAHAHA! Ohhh I'm just ganna love his reaction when he finds-out I put this on here! So, please, enjoy this and give a review!**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Rise of The Assassin:  
The story of Cyrus the Dragon**

A dark pink dragoness sat on the edge of a small pond in the center of a large, beaustiful, garden. She had been starring at the moon's ref;ection for some time now, and was starting to fall asleep. The dragoness was very beautiful in dragon standards, and, being the daughter of a very respected leader against Malefor's army made her even more wanted. The dragoness's eyes slowly began to close as she though about her life. It was boring, to put it in the least. She couldn't have friends, or any love either, because there was laways a threat that she could be hurt of killed. AT first, she didn't really care, but, after s few years of this, it started to wear-off on her. Right now, she was in her "secret spot" and noone knew where shw was. She would come here often because of how beautiful and peaceful it was...usually.

The dragoness was finally about to nodd-off into slumber, when, a soft breeze brushed by her scales, making them tingle, and causing her to shiver. She suddenly turned around, something telling her that something felt odd about the wind, and saw another dragon standing with his back to her. The dragon's wings were folded, but seemed to droop slightly, and he was looking staight up at the moon. The dragoness slowly approached the newcomer, "Who are you?"

The new dragon slowly turned around. The dragoness examined him as he did. He had mostly pure black scales, with a white chest and underbelly. His horns were white as well. Since his wings unfolded, she could clearly see the odd coloring of them. One wing was completely black, but, the other wing, a dull grey, and had a relatively new scar on it. Although the wings were the most noticible aspect of the black dragon, the dragoness was entranced by his sivery eyes and could leave their gaze. The dragon finally responded, "My name, is Cyrus. Cyrus the Dragon."

The pink dragoness cocked her head slightly to the right, "How did you find my hiding place?" Cyrus cloased his eyes and seemed to be thinking deeply about some thing. He just sat there for minutes doing nothing, so, the pink dragoness walked over to him, then sat on her haunches directly in front of him. When Cyrus opened his eyes, he jumped back a little because of how close she was, which caused her to giggle, "Hello Cyrus, my name in Rosa."

"Hello, Rosa, nice to..." Cyrus seemed to choke on his words, "m-meet you..."

Rosa looked at his eyes again, "Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

Cyrus looked in to Rosa's eyes, they were a deep, ocean blue, "No, but I bet people have said that to you."

Rosa giggled again, "Yeah, but, most people just say that to say it, not because they actually mean it..." Rosa said as she walked over to Cyrus again, and grabbed his arm. Cyrus yelped as she dragged him over to the pond she was sitting at earlier. She let go of him and sat by the pond, starring into the pool, once more, and leaned on Cyrus's shoulder. Rosa sighed, "I hate this life, always having to have body guards, not being able to see or have friends. But the worst part is, I can't even have someone to love...because it's aparently, 'too dangerouse' as my father says."

Cyrus didn't respond. He just starred into the pool along with Rosa. Rosa removed her head from Cyrus's shoulder, and began walking in a slow circle around him, swaying her hips slightly. As her tailed passed by, she gently brought it under his chin and slid it along his cheeck. Rose stopped behind him, then leaned forward so then her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was resting on his shoulder, "It's been awile since I've been alone with a boy." Rosa whispered into Cyrus's ear. Cyrus tensed-up, which caused Rosa to giggle. She walked back infront of him and giggled again, "Don't worry, I don't bite." Rosa leaned forward so that she was chest to chest with Cyrus, and began gently licking his neck. Cyrus shuddered at the contact. Rosa suddenly pushed Cyrus onto his back, so tha she laid on top of him, and continued to gently lick his neck.

Rosa stopped for a minute to look back into Cyrus's eyes, quickly getting lost in them. But, what confuzed her was that, Cyrus's eyes showed nothing but, sadness, pain, and sorrow, "You need to relax, Cyrus, you're too tense," Rosa smiled lustfuly, "and I can help."

Cyrus closed his eyes once more, and though. He thought about his family, about Malefor, about the deal, about his past, and finally, about the beautiful dragoness on top of him.

Rosa started leaning in to kiss Cyrus, but Cyrus suddenly brought a claw up to her lips, "I'm sorry, and, I swear, I don't want to do this." Cyrus said quietly.

* * *

A large, red dragon paced in his study, grumbleing to himself, "Where is she now, she knows she not allowed to be alone without a body guard!" hw stopped as he suddenly heard a noise come from the balcony, so he walked out and nearly died from a heart attack. His daughter was laying in a small pool of her own blood, which was seeping from a stab wound in her stomach, "No...Rosa!" the red dragon ran to Rosa's body, and lifted her head off the ground, "Rosa! Rosa! Please! Rosa!"

Rosa's eyes slowly opened, "D-daddy...please don't hurt him...it's not his fault."

"Wh-what? Hurt who?"

"Please, just don't hurt him..." Rosa siad before her eyes closed once more.

"Rosa? Rosa!" screamed the red dragon in rage and sorrow.

The red dragon heard something behing him and saw a black and white dragon starring up at the moon, "Don't give-up on her."

The red dragon looked at the black dragon in front of him. After a few seconds, he noticed that the dragon's tail had a lightning-shaped blade on the end, and it was red with blood, "You...you did this!"

"I would be more worried with saving you daughter's life then ending mine...if I were you."

The red dragon glared at him, "Why not just kill her, why prolong it!"

The black dragon starred back at him. When he spoke, the red dragon swore he heard a second voice under his, "Because she will not die, not tonight." Then, he vanished into a small mist of silvery smoke.

The red dragon took Rosa into hs arms and flew to into one of the windows of his fortress, screaming, "I NEED HELP! I NEED A DOCTOR! NOW!"

* * *

Cyrus stood next to the pond in the center of the garden.

**Well done Cyrus, your first mission was a success, I presume?**

"Yes...Master..."

**Then I am sure you will be happy to hear that the rest will be much easier than the first.**

Cyrus didn't respond.

**Now, return to the prison, there is an annoying red fire dragon causing problems, I want you to put him in his place.**

Cyrus unfolded his wings and took flight above the forest. Once he felt that Malefor had cmpletely left his mind, he though, _'If I ever see her again...I hope she can forgive me...'_

_

* * *

_

**Well, there you have it! This was Cyrus's first mission for Malefor! I have to say I'm a little dissapointed though...I though someone was going to die! I'll have to ask Cyrus if ever wnats to find that Rosa person again and fu...oh shit...**

**CYRO, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!**

**AHH! CRAP! Cyrus caught me! **

**Gatta run! ****Cyro, out!**

**GET THE HELL BACK HERE CYRO!**


End file.
